Her Wedding Night
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: The marriage felt wrong, living in the palace felt wrong, and having to share a bed with him felt more than wrong. Regina knew that he was a very sweet, kind and gentle man, but nevertheless she did not love him and she never would. (Oneshot telling the story of Regina's wedding night with Leopold; Regina's POV) Rated M for sexual content and unwanted sex


**Author's Note: Hi all. This is a very realistic depiction of what I thought Regina's wedding night with Leopold may have been like for her. Please read and review if you liked it, or just give me your thoughts on my interpretation. **

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual content, unwanted sex (can be considered rape but does not contain abuse such as hitting, beating, etc.). This does depict Leopold as a kind and gentle man. He isn't abusive, rather he is simply blind and can be considered careless.**

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own these characters or OUAT. Those rights belong to ABC.**

* * *

"What do you think, Snow?" Regina asked with a smile. The two sat in Snow White's bedchamber as Regina did the young princess' hair.

The girl lifted up the silver mirror in her hands to look at herself. She saw a glimpse of Regina's smile behind her as she continued to brush her hair and grinned. "It's beautiful."

Regina replied, "No dear, you are beautiful." She kept the false smile on her face as she looked at the young girl's ebony hair. She held it in her hands as the brush slid through; Snows hair was soft and thin. Regina wondered why her own mother never did this for her when she was a child. Regina had been forced to grow up all too quickly, her innocence ripped from her in the very moment that Cora had ripped Daniel's heart from his chest.

Regina's thoughts returned to that moment in her life as the young princess looked over to a tiny jewelry box and pulled out the stable boy's ring. It hung on a golden chain. Snow asked, "What's this?"

Regina looked around the girl's shoulder at the ring. "It's mine," she replied.

She watched the child rudely take the chain and put it over her head. "It's pretty. Where did you get it?" she asked.

All Regina could think in that moment was the irony of the situation. She felt teased by the young girl who continued to smile and hum a merry tune. Regina wanted in that moment to say, _Daniel gave it to me. He didn't leave. He was killed. _She wanted to see the look on Snow White's face as she told her the truth, as she told her, _He was killed because you couldn't keep a secret from my mother. _She could envision it in her mind, as she'd pull the chain around the young princess' neck and strangle her with every ounce of anger she had. Regina wanted to see the girl's face and hear her begging for mercy as she took her last breath.

Suddenly, Regina snapped out of her horrific daze. What had she been thinking? She tried to remember what the princess had asked her. _Where did you get it?_ She finally remembered. Regina thought about it for a moment. Was now the right time to tell her the truth? Would she ever tell Snow the truth? Regina couldn't do it; she still had a bit of innocence within her and couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she told a lie, "I don't remember." Regina brushed through Snows hair, hoping that the terrible thoughts that she possessed for this girl would go away.

She placed the brush and the hand mirror onto the bedside table as Snow White's maid came into the room and said, "Come along, your Highness. It's time for bed." Snow White childishly beckoned to stay up for only a few more minutes with Regina.

Regina tried to smile at the fact that the young girl admired her, but the harmful thoughts still raced as she looked at the ring dangling around the girl's neck.

The maid replied to Snow, "No, no. Your new step-mother has matters of her own to attend to." She smiled over at Regina who was still sitting on the loveseat. Young Snow sighed and climbed into the bed. She gestured for Regina to go over and tuck her in.

Snow's maid Johanna backed away as Regina sat at the young princess' bedside. Regina tucked the girl in sweetly underneath the white and gold blankets. Snow suddenly sat up, "Oh! I almost forgot!" She took the chain from around her neck and with a smile put it over Regina's head. Snow snuggled back down into the blankets as Regina tucked her in once more.

She stood up and said, "Goodnight, Snow."

Snow looked confused as Regina turned to walk away, "Are you not going to kiss me goodnight? Or tell me a story?"

Regina turned to the girl, unaware that she had expected it from her. It was the first time that Regina had officially become Snow's mother; the first time that Snow had asked her to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. Regina looked over to Johanna confused. The maid nodded to Regina. Regina placed an awkward smile on her face as she returned to Snow's bedside. She brought her hand to the girl's dark hair and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her forehead and saying, "Goodnight, Snow."

Snow smiled genuinely at Regina and asked, "Do you have time to tell me a story?

The maid Johanna looked to Snow, "I'm afraid not, dear. Her Majesty must prepare for the night."

Snow looked over understandably and then smiled at Regina, "Oh yes. I suppose you and Father would like to spend time together."

Johanna informed Snow, "Why, yes. It is their wedding night after all."

Regina shivered of the thought. She had only just remembered that it was her wedding night. She feared what was to come when she left the young princess' bedchambers and returned to her own.

Snow looked up to Regina and naively asked, "What is it that you and Father plan to do tonight? Mother told me that a wedding night is the most special night in a woman's life."

Regina was about to answer that she didn't know what awaited her, but Johanna replied quickly, "Now, now, young princess. It is rude to pry. What goes on between your father and your step-mother is between them."

Snow looked surprised. She wasn't aware that she had gone too far in asking. "Oh. I apologize."

Regina tucked Snow's hair behind her ear again and said, "It's alright, dear." Regina stood up as Snow closed her eyes sweetly and innocently. Regina nodded to the smiling maid as she left the room and made her way to her own bedchamber.

0-0-0

Regina stood at the door of the bedchamber with sweaty palms and a rapidly beating heart. Her mother had told her about what happens on one's wedding night, but she never told her daughter how scared she might be. She reached for the golden doorknob and entered the room hesitantly. It was empty and the King was not yet there. Regina's nerves calmed a bit as she slowly walked to her vanity table. She sat in front of it and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow; there was even a hint of fear.

As she reached for a hairbrush to fix her own hair, she noticed in the reflection of the mirror that the doors to the bedchamber were opening. She heard the King's footsteps and watched nervously as he entered. Regina's stomach dropped, as did the brush in her hand.

"Good evening, my dear." He said sweetly. He walked up to Regina and placed his hands onto her shoulders. Regina tried not to flinch at his touch; she felt extremely awkward near him. The marriage felt wrong, living in the palace felt wrong, and having to share a bed with him felt more than wrong. Regina knew that he was a very sweet, kind and gentle man, but nevertheless she did not love him and she never would.

Regina choked a bit on her words as she replied, "Good evening."

He could feel the muscle in her shoulders tightening. Trying to be a gentleman, he began to massage them, "Regina, dear, you seem tense. Something on your mind?"

Regina remained distant. "No. Not at all." His hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently made her feel even more uncomfortable. She had wished that he would stop, but knew that it was only the beginning.

Leopold took her hand and beckoned for her to stand up. He walked her to the center of the room, as if parading her for show, and then he looked her up and down, pleased by her figure and beauty. He was trying to make her feel comfortable but was actually making her feel like nothing more than a prized horse in a show. "You are most certainly the fairest of them all, my Queen." He smiled as he approached her closely and kissed her lips. Regina felt like she couldn't escape. The touch of his lips made her want to cry out. She wanted them to be Daniel's lips; she wanted them to be Daniel's arms sliding around her waste and pulling her towards his body. Regina put her hands onto the King's chest; she wanted to push away more than anything. She couldn't look him in the eyes, so she kept her gaze to the floor.

He kissed her once more and whispered, "Don't worry, dear. I shall be gentle with you."

Regina said nothing as he walked around her, placed his hands to her shoulders and slid them down her arms. The feeling gave her chills. She closed her eyes fearfully as his hand came around her back; she felt him pull gently on the strings that laced up the back of her nightgown. A cold breeze gave her another round of chills as she felt him opening the back of the gown and pushing it off of her shoulders. The air was cold on her bear naked skin. The King slid his arms around her waist, bringing them lower and lower on her virgin body. She gasped as she felt his waist pressed to hers; she could feel him hardening beneath his pants.

Regina closed her eyes, hoping that she could wake up from this. But as she heard the rustling of the King behind her as he unbuttoned his pants, she knew that it was in fact real. The King walked back around to Regina's front and gazed her up and down. She couldn't help but stare at his large erection with her virgin eyes. This only made her more afraid.

Regina had never been intimate before, not even with Daniel. She had dreamed that this night would be with him. There would be no hesitation, no fear, no wishing that it could be over; she would make love to him. Sadly, Regina knew that this was her future now. She went to the bed as he had gestured and hesitantly lied down to rest her head on the pillow. She could tell by the way that he climbed onto the bed that he would continue to be kind and gentle through this, but, either way, Regina didn't want it.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. He moved down her neck, to her chest, her breast, down to her stomach and to her waist. As he reached her waist, Regina felt a sudden tingling in her abdomen. She had never felt it before. She sighed at the feeling; it felt good somehow, but it was also wrong in her mind. Maybe if she could close her eyes and imagine that it was Daniel. But no; she just couldn't.

She felt Leopold's hands part her thighs. Regina gasped at the feeling of his cold hand rubbing her up and down; she felt a wetness starting to emanate. He heard her moan and gasp as he gently slid two of his cold fingers into her. He could feel her vein pulsating within her as he slid them in and out. She moaned with both pleasure and fear. She couldn't help but enjoy it, but she hated herself for it as well.

The playful king pulled his fingers out as he felt young Regina tightening around them. Regina thought it was over and gave a sigh of relief, not knowing that it had only just begun. Just as she closed her eyes and prepared to relax, her eyes shot open as she felt the cusp of the king's hardness against her opening. She couldn't help but give a slight whimper as he slowly pushed into her, taking away every ounce of her virginity from her in that very moment.

She held back tears as he entered inch-by-inch, feeling herself stretch for the first time was slightly painful for her. She held back tears as he completely filled her and began to slowly and gently thrust within her. Regina closed her eyes as her body moved back and forth with the thrusts of the king. She listened to his heavy breathing as he sped up slightly; drops of sweat from his forehead fell to her face.

Regina felt trapped underneath the weight of his body. All of the instant bursts of pleasure faded with the pain of him between her legs for the first time. She was forced to listen to his moans and his breathing while she gripped the sheets of the bed tightly and closed her eyes, just waiting for it to stop.

She began to feel herself tightening around him as he thrust, her mouth agape as she felt herself climaxing for the first time. A rush blew over her as her head dug down into the pillow. She moaned and whimpered as she finally released unwillingly. Her head was turned to the right and buried within the pillow so that the King could not see her reaction. He continued to thrust inside of her as she loosened from the climax. It began to feel painful for her again. Luckily, it wasn't long after that when the King felt himself about to release. His thrusts became slow and steady but deeper and harder. Regina could feel him hitting her cervix painfully, but she closed her eyes and took the pain. With one final thrust and a grunt, King Leopold came within young Regina. She prayed to god that she was not fertile at that time; she could only hope that she had not just conceived from him. He pulled out of her gently and rolled to the left side of the bed while Regina, still clutching the pillow, moved to the right.

She did not look at him, touch him, or even speak to him. Regina's right hand gripped the pillow while her left held a tight grip on the stable boy's ring that was still round her neck. Curled up in the sheets and clutching the ring with all of her might, Regina quietly began to cry into her pillow. Every bit of her innocence that had been left was now gone. All she could do now was close her eyes and sleep, hoping that the soreness would go away and that she might forget this night completely.


End file.
